


Word: Corrupt

by NastyBambino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: A glimps into how Hannibal may view Abigail.





	Word: Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just wanted to write for this pairing again. All mistakes mine, and I'm sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy!

Hannibal brushes his thumb over Abigail's cheek, her eyes fluttering shut at the gentle touch. He smiles softly at the serene look on her face and the softness of her skin. She feels like purity under his fingers, something to taint and corrupt into something, someone of his own making. Even with the scars of having a monster for a father, she's almost like porcelain; something he wishes to break but also to repair. As her eyes remain closed, lost in the feeling of his... _love_ , a twisted smirk curls his lips. By the time she opens her eyes, the soft look is back on his face.

"You are so very precious to me," he murmurs as he gently tilts her face up with a finger. "A piece of my heart." Hannibal places a gentle kiss to her lips that she returns with a soft gasp. Despite the longing in his chest, he keeps it chaste. He pulls away, and she chases after his lips, hands on his chest. _So desperate_. He cups her cheek again, tan on porcelain.

"Please," she whispers softly, desperately begging with her eyes for the love her father never gave her in a way she's never had. Abigail always waits for his praise, no matter how little, soaking it up like a starved puppy. Her eagerness to please him as he fills the space in her life ultimately makes her easy to mold with well-placed sweet whispers and seemingly pure-intentioned love. She will become a perfect killer under him, too wrapped up in him to keep herself from falling.

"Later, darling." He smiles, placing a hand on her lower back to appease her. "I have plans for our evening. Is that all right with you?" She blushes and smiles.

"Yes, sir." _Delicious_.

**Author's Note:**

> I like exploring their relationship and how screwed up it is. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
